The Harmonization: A Zoethian Fanfic
by Jaloyoloti
Summary: The three worlds are out of sync. Somehow Minecraftia's power of being is draining at an alarming rate. In the hopes to combat the tipping of the scales the high council of overseers decide to create new beings to help restore the balance. They create a child who is part-human and part-Blaze and another that is part-human and part-Enderman. She is called Zoeya and he is Rythian.
1. Prologue: Decisions

**Obligatory Author's Note:**

Hello there and thank you for choosing this story. This is my first fanfic outside of anime or manga so I'm kind of nervous about it. This story is about the characters Rythian and Zoeya from a Yogscast Minecraft Tekkit series on YouTube. I have recently joined the fandom and decided to try my hand at writing a story. You will see a lot of influence from the fan base as well as some from other fandoms and series such as my most recent anime series I finished Shakugan no Shana (if you've seen the third season you'll probably see the influence right away xD). I hope you enjoy this story whether you know about the Zoethian ship or not. I'll try my best to make it relatable to anyone who knows a bit about what I'm talking about here. Cheers. C:

* * *

They sat in shadows, a dim light flickering before each of them. Their number totaled a handful and their candles each glimmered their own unique color- one gold, one azure, one rust, one violet and one silver. Each figure sat crouched near their respective lights, warming their darkened appendages in complete silence until the time arrived. The distant clicks of a time keeping device residing nowhere and yet everywhere trotted along the path of time in a never ending journey.  
_Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…_  
The figures, while normally beacons of calm and serenity, were restless and ready to undergo the proceedings that they had been called together for on such short notice. Their usual stoicism was replaced by furrowed brows and heavy sighs. They were called to join quickly so they would not have to wait long and still the minutes that ticked by were torturous.  
_Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock… Buhm! Buhm! Buhm! Buhm!  
_The bells rang, again, from nowhere and everywhere at once. The figures lifted their heads and removed their hoods as their candles flickered and cast an eerily brighter glow all around without the flames growing at all. All five of the figures nodded to one another and looked to one, that one which lay claim to the candle of violet.

"You know why you have been gathered here," they murmured in a voice that seemed to resonate in each of the others' minds.  
"Yes, the balance has been tipped. Minecraftia, The End and The Nether no longer harmonize. There is deep unrest in the universe and we must find a way to restore equality," said the one of azure flame.  
"Do we even know how this happened to begin with?"  
The one entrusted with the silver flame shook their head.  
"Not yet. All we know is that Minecraftia has begun to lose its power of being. The Nether and The End are becoming too great."  
"I thought we had fixed this issue many times before- when we allowed the Humans to enter The Nether, when we let those of The Nether pass through the Nether Portals the humans had constructed and once again when we allowed those of The End to cross the planes. Then we even let the Humans pass into The End to combat the Enderdragon-"  
"Not to mention the Humans' power of creation itself," the azure flame keeper interrupted, "How can Mincraftia still be dragging behind the others?"  
Silence overcame them as they all sat deep in thought, pondering the question brought forth. They had worked so hard, what went wrong?

The one overseeing the rust colored flame was the first to speak after the uncomfortable silence.  
"… Will we have to start anew?"  
"Not yet," the violet keeper said calmly, "I don't believe it has come down to that just yet, Ru. I believe we've just been looking at this the wrong way."  
"What more can we do? We've let the worlds cross-over in many attempts to keep the balance. We have no other means."  
"I don't think the crossing of worlds has been much of a solution at all," the figure huddled over the gold flame muttered.  
"Go, I think you are right. The crossing of worlds has only been a bandage on the wounds of the worlds hemorrhaging their power of being. I'm thinking of a crossing of a different kind."  
The silver keeper's features knotted in thought. "You don't mean… Of beings… Do you?"  
"That's absurd," the keeper of the rust colored candle shouted, "It has never been done before! The consequences could be dire!"  
"Calm down, Ru, let them speak," said the azure candle holder.  
"Thank you, Az," the violet keeper said calmly, "It is true, the crossing of being has never been attempted before but our 'solutions' so far were only temporary fixes. We've done nothing that has kept the balance for long at all."  
"What makes you think that crossing beings would do much better?"  
"The steady progression of evolution in Minecraftia is a good indication that a little nudge for the crossings of beings would help balance the power that Minecraftia is still somehow losing at an alarming rate."  
"Should we really interfere in the creation of new beings? How would that not offset the balance even farther? Or even tip the balance too far in favor of Minecraftia?"  
"I'm not saying it wouldn't, Si, but we won't know until we try something."  
"Is there a way to try this without endangering the balance farther?"  
The group sat in silence for a few moments, pondering the gold keeper's query.  
"I don't see a way. We cannot run simulations for something this unprecedented."  
The azure candle holder was troubled by the concept but as equally intrigued. "We should give this a try. We are out of other options and if the outcome is catastrophic in any way we can start anew as a last resort."  
"I don't like this idea one bit," said the keeper of the rust colored candle.  
"Neither do I, Ru, but we have no other choice. The power of being in Minecraftia is draining as we speak. Something must be at least attempted or all our hard work will be for naught."

The words of the keeper of the silver flame hit home with the entire group. They had worked for many, many years to keep the worlds in equal balance and giving up without trying one last thing seemed like a far worse blow to their pride and ethic as the overseers of the universe than prying into the natural order.  
"How do we start then?"  
"We should determine what beings we will cross."  
"How shall we determine that?"  
"We are still the overseers and still hold our oath to meddle as little as possible in the natural order of things as they are currently. I believe we should find the beings in Minecraftia that will resist the least to the crossing. We will have to force this in the interest of time but hopefully no more than necessary."  
"I don't see a way of finding the being most susceptible in Minecraftia without experimentation and that could take a long time, more time than we may have."  
"Why not humans?"  
"Humans? Why is that your first choice, Az?"  
"Their purpose in Minecraftia is still not quite determined but they are intelligent and adapt to change much better and faster than any other being in Minecraftia. In the short time they've existed they have learned more than any other being in their world. If they are not the most susceptible to change than I couldn't tell you what being is."

"Az brings up a good point. I fear crossing those from The End and The Nether with any other being in Minecraftia would not give us the results we desire. If we must experiment to find our best fit I believe starting with the humans would be best in the interest of time."  
"Then what of the other worlds?"  
"The End would have to be the Endermen. Crossing with the Enderdragon would be a step too far in harmonizing the power of being between worlds. We have said from the beginning that the dragon cannot enter the world of Minecraftia and, crossed with a human or not, I believe that decision should still stand."  
"You're sure of this, Go?"  
"That is my final opinion, yes."  
"I can see the power of the Enderdragon in the shell of a human being far too much. I highly doubt the human part could contain such power and would end up being destroyed eventually, if not immediately."  
"Then all that remains is what to choose from the Nether."  
"Well it certainly can't be the Pigmen. Their natural crossing has already left them rather unstable."  
"Agreed. All that's left are the Blazes and the Ghasts," the violet keeper said.  
"I believe the Ghasts have the same problem of being quite weak although in a different way. I don't see their crossing with humans helping to stabilize the balance at all."  
"I see. We need a being that will add the greatest power of being to Minecraftia without overtaking the human. Of those from The Nether I see the Blazes being the best fit. They are strong but not overly powerful. I will second that reasoning, Si."  
The keeper of the rust colored flame sat rather quietly as the others drabbled on about which beings to cross with what. In truth the rust keeper was still adamantly against the whole idea but found that the others were charging ahead despite the rust keeper's objections and fears. They wanted to tell the others that they had a strong feeling of foreboding about the idea entirely, that the group was taking too much liberty with their power too soon. With dread in their being the rust flame keeper chose to let the others do the deciding- Ru would have no part in whatever they were doing.

"Then is it decided that we will cross a human with an Enderman and another with a Blaze?"  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
Silence fell on the group as they waited for one more response from the one who had remained quiet throughout the decision making.  
"Ru? What say you?"  
"Do what you must," they said, ready to snuff out their flame, "I will have nothing to do with this experiment."  
"In this case then majority rules in favor with your abstinence, Ru. The plan will commence with the new cycle in precisely one-hundred ninety-two hours. We are hereby dismissed."  
One by one the candles were snuffed out and with the light the beings left to prepare for their plan.


	2. Chapter One: The Birth of One

Precisely eight days after the decision was made the cycle of time began anew. With the new cycle the power of being the overseers were granted was restored and the council of overseers began the task of creating two new beings. The task before them was immense to say the least as the creation of crossed beings had never been attempted before. With no precedent as to what problems the group might encounter they were cautious and approached to task as they would creating a house of cards- slowly and with precision when building upon the foundation of the power of being reserved for creating a human. It took the efforts of almost the entire group over many days to weave the beings they dreamt of into creation. The keeper of the rust colored flame, however, was still unable to the bring themselves to be a large part of the project, only being brought in to help when absolutely necessary.

The overseers began with creating the Enderbeing first knowing that it would take most of their own power of being and focus to contain the power of Ender within the human shell. After a few tense and sleepless days all they could do to bring the Enderchild into existence was done- all they could do then was wait and see if the seed of the Ender power would take in the human shell. Much time passed as they waited for a smoldering pile of power, magic, sweat and blood that lay in the space surrounded by their watchful eyes. Finally, hours after they had began waiting, the smoldering pile began to crack open with various sicken popping and sizzling noises. From within the heap a pale violet light emitted from the cracks that split and opened in a wide maw that seemed to scream to life. The dazzling light grew and dimmed rapidly over and over again until the mound burst into ashen grey and lavender flames with tendrils that tried to reach out to each of the overseers and lick their cloaked forms, hoping to gain an ounce of their great power. Each of the keepers of flame took a calculated step away to deny the flames their meal and watched as the flaming limbs gave up and retreated back unto themselves before being extinguished entirely by some unknown force.

Some more tense moments passed before the creation stirred again, the mass beginning to pulse and even murmur in the deathly silent area, growing larger with each pulsation until it strained with the effort and gave in to the stress, bursting one final time with a dazzling purple light. It crumbed into ashes and embers of violet and in its place left the form of an infant. Their attempt was more successful than some of them had imagined although far from perfect. The infant created and cradled in the night wailed an inhuman screech that seemed to be birthed from inside the minds of the overseers, almost as if the child was not screaming from its physical body but from the deep recesses of the mind of anyone who gazed upon it.

The keeper of the azure flame was the first to approach the infant and pulled the new being into its arms to comfort the child and inspect it for any critical flaws. Their first conclusion was that the being was a male child with vibrant blue eyes not unlike the color of the azure keeper's flame. His hair, while a bit patchy and fine, was near black in color with an odd patch of almost blonde near his left temple. It was expected that his hair would lighten over time but the unique patch of light strands would likely remain. Of the last characteristics unique to the Enderbeing were small slivers of wounds that would rip open and seal shut over and over again like the congealed mass it had been birthed from. When open the wounds would emit a pale lavender light before the body rapidly healed itself and leave nothing but a dusty-rose colored scar in its place. The keeper of the violet light trailed a dark finger across each of the scars in turn and looked to the one holding the child.

"It seems the power of The End is trying to seep out of the human shell but the mortal power of regeneration is keeping it locked away."  
"Have we failed? Should we scrap this one and try ag-?"  
"No," the keeper of the azure flame interrupted harshly, "He is perfectly fine this way. If he can already keep the power sealed away then his ability to keep the power under control will only grow with age; starting again is unnecessary."  
The gold keeper was taken aback by the azure keeper's protectiveness of the child so soon but saw their reasoning.  
"This is true. He's not perfect but for our purposes he will do fine. We also do not have the power left to try again and also create the Blaze-child," Si said, eying the keeper of the azure flame and the child together. The violet flame keeper also studied the scene of the azure keeper and the child together but with interest and amusement rather than confusion, choosing to then offer a question.

"Well then, Az, what shall we call the child?"  
Holding the child in a firm cradle the azure keeper gazed upon the child and cupped his cheek in one of their hands. Closing their eyes and opening their mind, the keeper of the azure flame bent their head down and pressed their forehead to that of the child's.  
"Tell me your name, little one," they whispered, waiting a few moments before pulling away and looking at the child once more, "This one will rise from the darkness of absolute night and be one of the keepers of the future. This one, this child, will be called Rythian."


	3. Chapter Two: Like a Pheonix

With their first attempt at a crossed being more successful than they had hoped the keepers rested for a bit before attempting the Blaze-child. Az took the time to watch the child named Rythian, hoping their observation about his ability to contain the power he held was true. Other than his wounds the child seemed just like a human infant- he cried and messed, laughed and smiled, ate and slept. Only those with sufficient power of being would be able to tell he was more than an ordinary human and that fact could work against the Ender-child or give him a great advantage in the future.

While creating the Blaze-child would be a less strenuous process after learning from their attempt of making Rythian the group would still require a lot of energy and time. With a child in their midst they created a bubble of space where time did not exist and placed him inside; the group had to keep the child content and quiet until they were able to tend to him again.

The creation of the Blaze-child went much in the same way as before. Still, the keeper of the rust flame kept their distance and spent much of their time stealthily catching glances at the Ender-child as the others were deep in concentration. Ru was quite amazed that no catastrophe had befallen them, nor had the being been destroyed by the power within- yet. The rust keeper had their reserves and would not admit their fault until they were sure the plan was a success. It would be some time until they would all be sure that the balance was restored and in the time between Ru would hope that they were wrong, that the solution had been found.

After a long session of intense concentration it was time again for the overseers to wait for their creation to come to life. The congealed mass that the Ender-child was born from had been refined into a dense crystalline structure that hummed with power and emitted a faint pale orange glow that grew brighter with every pulse of the life stored within. Eventually the husk started to crack open and the sounds of metal clanking around inside became audible as it kicked away chunks of crystal. Like forged metal plunged into a barrel of water the life within hissed when exposed to the air and bright white smoke exploded from the fissures.

When the pressure was released the last bits of the jagged hull fell away and crumbled into embers that smoldered on the ground. What was left of their creation was engulfed in flames that like the Ender-child tried to reach out and take the overseers' power. When the limbs of flame were denied their meal they returned to the body, twisting up into the air and tangling into each other before exploding in a shower of sparks that rained down on them all. With a terrifying wail the flames were extinguished completely and the life that was created gently nestled into the bed of dying embers, crying out for comfort.

The first overseer to approach the child was the keeper of the gold flame, ignoring the ashes and embers to pick up the child. They cradled the new life and looked over the Blaze-child noting the head of downy red hair like that of the color of the embers.  
"The Blaze-child is a girl," Go told the others, catching a glimpse of her irises colored like the setting of the sun.  
"An Enderboy and a Blazegirl… Interesting," the silver keeper commented, taking a look at the girl.

With a thorough inspection they found that their adjustments worked to keep the human shell intact, the Blaze-child not sporting scars or wounds like the Ender-child had. This child's flaming hair and almost glowing eyes were the only indication she was anything more than a typical human infant.

"What shall this one be named then?"  
Az took the child and searched within her being for a name, entranced by her glowing eyes.  
"She is born of light and is the perfect vessel for life. This one will be called Zoeya…"  
"A fine name," the violet keeper said, fetching the Enderchild and disabling the sphere of timeless space.

"Zoeya and Rythian, the Blaze-child and the Ender-child… I can't believe it worked," Si said, looking at the others.  
"I too am surprised it went so well but whether or not this will help restore the balance remains to be seen," said the gold flame keeper.  
"Yes," the violet keeper said with a nod, "And it may take some time yet until we are sure. In the time between we shall raise them until the time is right to hand them over to the world of Minecraftia."  
"Why not let humans foster them instead," the keeper of the rust flame asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.  
"We're still not sure if they're stable enough. I'm not comfortable letting them go until we know they can handle their own power. We can't risk the raw power of being leaking out into Minecraftia without any control."  
Ru shrugged their shoulders, seemingly indifferent to the violet keeper's reasoning and tuned out once more.

The group went their separate ways, Az and Go deciding to be the new beings' primary guardians until it was agreed the children could be placed in Minecraftia. It was a miracle of creation not once but twice with the Enderboy Rythian and the Blazegirl Zoeya. They would hold the fate of all existence in their hands without even knowing it but even the overseers could not foresee how the lives of the young ones would pan out. They never dreamed that the two halflings would ever meet, let alone become partners and eventually fall in love. The overseers could not fathom what would happen if such a thing were to occur.


End file.
